Fairy Tail: Rekindle
by Zero the Leech
Summary: Fairy Tail - an adventure for one to be able to travel the realm of mystery and fate. For one such wizard, it is the adventure that she has always dreamed of finding. Follow the story of Izumi Dragneel and her friends as they explore the new world and discover a destiny that may be bigger than they had ever imagined.
1. Biography

**Fairy Tail: Rekindle**

Fairy Tail, Rave © Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Biography**

Hello, everyone. Since I know a lot of people aren't really looking to the BoP story, I thought this might give people some extra motivation to read ALL of my stories, the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Rekindle. Now before you get ahead of yourself, this is not the actual first chapter, just some background information. Last time I posted this story, there were hundreds of questions from reviewers who were confused by how things are established in this universe, so this was made to, hopefully, explain everything.

**Timeline:** As this story obviously takes place in an alternate future from the current Fairy Tail Series, there are some events from the original story that have occurred and some that have not. Acnologia's attack on Tenrou Island happened, as did Fairy Tail's victory in the GMG, but Lucy managed to stop Princess Hisui from opening the Eclipse Gate and Natsu defeated Future Rogue by destroying it. (Yes, time paradoxes are very confusing)

Twenty years have already passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail is now the second most powerful guild in Fiore, next to the strange newcomers known as the White Crusade. Most of the old generation have married and had children of their own, who are also members of Fairy Tail. Fifteen years prior to the story, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left for a mission near the borders of Seven and disappeared ever since. Some suspect that they have died and other believe that they made new lives in Seven. Their fate is questionable with the appearance of their daughter, Izumi Dragneel.

**Seven:** In comparison to Fiore, Seven is a country generally does not believe in magic, always believing there is some scientific explanation for everything. Their primary focus and resource is the advancement of science and technology, making Seven to be considered the most advanced nation in Earthland. Because the country is mostly made up of desert, people from Seven are easily distinguished from people in Fiore because of their darker skin. Izumi Dragneel lived in Seven until she turned fifteen and moved to Fiore with her Exceed and guardian.

* * *

**Guilds**

**Fairy Tail:** Nothing much has changed since the Fairy Tail won the GMG. Their original guild hall was restored and Fairy Tail's reputation began gathering more members to join. The only significant events that have occurred in the last twenty years is Cana Alberona become an S-Rank mage four years after the GMG, Flare finally accepting membership under Lucy's insistence, and Erza becoming the seventh Guild Master shortly before Makarov passed away peacefully in his sleep. Fairy Tail remained the number one guild until three years prior to the story, where they have been repeatedly defeated by a new guild called the White Crusade.

**Lamia Scales: **Jura was obviously made Guild Master and remains a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, but has been bumped down in his ranking by younger warriors like Erza Scarlet and Laxus Dreyar. Lyon has been named the Ace of Lamia Scale and is always asked to participate in the annual GMG. His rivalry still stands with Gray, but spending too much time with his rival has processed him to inherit Gray's stripping habit, not that Chelia can complain.

**Mermaid Heel:** Mermaid Heel has greatly changed since Kagura's defeat. No longer restricted by anger and hate, Kagura has become a more open and hospitable character, though she takes her training very seriously, especially when it concerns her rival, Erza. When Erza was named Fairy Tail's Guild Master, it was no surprise that Kagura became Mermaid Heel's Guild Master a week later. As the Guild Master, Kagura personally trains all the members to improve their abilities so that they can be better prepared to challenge Fairy Tail. Mermaid Heel is presently the third strongest guild in Fiore, behind Fairy Tail and the White Crusade.

**Sabertooth**: When Sabertooth was defeated in the GMG, Minerva abandoned the guild and Jiemma was excommunicated by their new leader, Sting Eucliffe. As the new leader, Sting made it his goal to change Sabertooth's ruthless image into something akin to Fairy Tail's friendship ideals. One of the first things Sting did as leader was welcome back Yukino, who he eventually shared a romantic bond with. Though his tenure as leader was only supposed to be temporary, Sting was eventually inaugurated as permanent Guild Master. Sabertooth is often referred to as the "brother" guild of Fairy Tail, due to their close interactions.

**Raven Tail: **Ivan's guild still remains a threat to Fairy Tail, despite being legally disbanded. No one knows for sure, but there are rumors that Raven Tail is secretly heading the Balam Alliance, but this has yet to be proven true. Former member Flare Corona still keeps tabs on Raven Tail's movements for Fairy Tail, fearing that they may one day return for Lumen Histoire.

**Crime Sorciere:** After spending many years trying to overturn Jellal's sentence, Erza, backed by Lamia Scales, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth Guild Master, convinced the Magical Council not to sentence execution. In return for not executing him, they commanded that Jellal must serve under the Magic Council until they deem his is truly reformed. With Magic Council's permission, Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy established Crime Sorciere as a legal guild that focuses on law enforcement.

**White Crusade:** Nothing much is known about the White Crusade. Their existence was unknown until three years prior to the story when they entered the GMG and shocked everyone by dominating the competition. This continued for the next two years, recognizing them as the most powerful guild in Fiore. The strangest thing is that the guild's top five strongest members, the Apostles, are constantly changing and previous members are never seen or heard from again.

**Blue Pegasus**: …..In all honesty, they haven't changed at all.

Ichiya: 0_0 – WHA?! MEN!

* * *

**Main Cast**

**Izumi Dragneel: **Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, born and raised in Seven. Having never known her parents, she grew up on the stories of her legal guardian, Marina, of Fairy Tail and always wished to join the magical guild. She inherited one Golden Gate Key from her mother and has made it her goal to collect all of them as a way to be closer to her mother. Despite her childish demeanor, Izumi is actually really intelligent with an IQ of 188. She is very fluent in Fiore's language, but has a tendency to regress to Seven language when she is embarrassed or flustered. Her particular branch of magic is very unique because she did not learn or inherit it; rather it was something she was born with. Unlike their parents, Izumi and Ur Fullbuster are very close friends, but Izumi and Mana Alberona share an unexplained dislike of each other. Izumi is the unofficial leader of Team XL.

**Blaise: **Because Izumi was born a wizard, she had very little friends because the other parents disapproved of magic. As a way to cheer her up, Marina searched for an Exceed egg and left it in Izumi's care, eventually hatching into Blaise. Blaise is refined, intelligent, and most of all, brave, having no fear of jumping into battle. Unlike other Exceeds, Blaise cannot use the Aera spell, but does use a Battle Form that increases her speed by fifteen times. Along with being Izumi's partner, she is also one of ten Exceeds nominated to become the next Exceed leader, including her rival, Carla.

**Ur Fullbuster:** Daughter of Juvia and Gray Fullbuster. Like her father and her namesake, she has inherited many things including Ice-Make Magic and, much to her dismay, their unconscious habit of stripping. After seven years of refinement, Ur developed her own style of Ice-Make Magic modeled after the techniques of the Dragon and God Slayers, which she appropriately named Slayer Ice-Make, though she is technically not considered a Slayer. Ur bears a guilty conscience for the death of her younger brother, blaming herself for losing control of the spell that inadvertently killed him. It is common knowledge in Fairy Tail that Ur is only attracted to women, and some rumors are going around that she actually has a crush on her teammate, Izumi Dragneel.

**Kane Redfox:** Son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox. As to be expected from the son of the Iron Dragon, Kane is very large and very strong for his age. Kane one time smashed his way through Master Erza's Adamantine Shield, earning him a reputation as the Strongest Man in Fairy Tail. But despite being so popular with his guild mates, Kane always refuses to work with them, choosing only to accept missions that he can handle alone. Despite being a senior member of the New Generation, no one knows the true nature of Kane's magic, whether he inherited Gajeel's Iron Dragon Magic or Levy's Solid Script Magic.

**Azrael Strauss: **Son of Mirajane Strauss. An S-Rank wizard and one of the oldest of the New Generation Fairy Tail wizards, Azrael is a very accomplished man who is renowned throughout the country as the Demon Spawn. Despite possessing the infamous Nightmare Soul, he is very kind and courteous, hardly seen without a smile. He is very attractive and constantly number one in Sorcerer Weekly's "Top Ten Wizards I would Want To Date". Despite having hundreds of admires, including several from his own guild, Azrael has only been romantically interested in Mermaid Heel member, Joy Carmilla, who is surprisingly unaware of his popularity. Azrael has recently proposed to Joy and they are now engaged.

* * *

**That's all that you will be getting for now. Because everyone voted for it, BoP is my first priority. But I can promise that when BoP reaches its Fifth chapter, I will post some for this story as well. I am also still auctioning off the rights to Jinchuriki Chronicles and Dissidia. It's becoming annoying that people are asking for it, and I have to keep telling everyone that no one is buying. So if you have anything to say about those stories, it better be to take them. If not, shut up.**


	2. The Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail: Rekindle**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Chapter One: The Fairy Tail**

Situated between the boarder of Fiore, the Land of Magic, and Seven, the Science Region, was a small town called Holly. Though it was small to the other villages in Fiore, it had no shortage of people, mostly travelers moving between the countries. What the town lacked in size, it made up for with amazing commerce, selling and trading valuable items that were not normally seen in their respective countries. And Holly Town is where a new story of magic and wonderment will unfold, starting with a girl.

The train was just entering the station from Magnolia and several dozens of people were just exiting the platform while several dozen others were making the return trip. Among those arriving was a young woman with short, black hair and a wide grin stretched across her face. Her clothing consisted of a red, low-cut tank top, a pair of navy jeans, and a tan jacket with a black collar. Barely visible over the collar of her shirt, stamped on her left breast, was famous mark of the Fairy Tail guild, telling the world where her allegiance lay.

The Fairy Tail wizard looked around the crowded station, noting that many of the travelers had darker skin than normal Fiore citizens – they must have been from Seven. She whistled impressively as she looked out the nearby window and saw that there were even more people walking in the street.

"Dad wasn't kidding," said the Fairy Tail wizard. "This place is packed. I think I'm better keep a close eye on my wallet.

**_"This is Ur Fullbuster,"_** said the Narrator.**_"Daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster and a bright and beautiful member of the Wizard Guild, Fairy Tail. She is very modest, but she has inherited more than just her father's magic."_**

"Um…excuse me, miss," said a red-face station manager. "Um…sorry, but we have a strict dress code in Holly Town."

"Like what?" asked Ur.

"Like you have to be wearing something," said the manager embarrassingly.

Feeling a sense of dread wash over her, Ur looked down slowly and only just realized that her shirt and jacket had mysteriously gone missing, exposing her white and blue bra to the public. Most of the men had stopped to stare about her bountiful breasts and even a few women, but many of them were seething in rage and jealousy. Mothers were covering their children's innocent eyes and slapping their husbands for staring, tutting at the girl's shameless act. Ur, red-faced, tried to cover herself as best as she could, wishing the Earth Land would just swallow her up right then and there.

"Damn it, dad!" Ur screamed.

* * *

In the merchant district of Holly Town, there was a sole magic shop that stood out of place between a coffee shop and a boutique. Magic shops weren't all that uncommon despite Seven's disbelief in the practice, but this particular shop caught the eye of someone looking for something a little unique. The owner of the shop, a non-magical merchant dressed up as Merlin, was rearranging his stock when the bell over the front door alerted him of a new customer. The owner stumbled behind the counter and presented himself formally as he looked over his potential buyer.

The owner was quite surprised to see such a young girl alone in a shop full of (possibly) dangerous magical artifacts. Her skin was a shade darker than normal, meaning she was from Seven, with wide brown eyes and was a several inches shorter than most girls her age. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail by a blue ribbon and wild bangs in the front. She wore a pair of jeans, a white tank top covered by a sleeveless jean jacket, and a black string necklace carrying a golden key shaped like a vase.

"Greetings, weary traveler," said the owner, playing up the role of an elderly wizard. "Welcome to my magic shop. I hope you find everything…"

"Why are you in a dress?" said the girl bluntly. The owner flailed and dropped out of sight for a moment before pulling himself up.

"It's not a dress, it a wizard's robe!" said the owner severely.

"Whatever you call it, it's still a dress, ciudat," said the girl.

**_"This feisty young lady is Izumi"_** said the Narrator.**_"She is an ambitious, headstrong, and assertive wizard that has recently moved from Seven to learn magic from the wizards in Fiore. She has a very nasty temper when someone calls her short."_**

"So, um…Mr. Cross-Dresser," said Izumi, purposely ignoring his glare. "I've been walking around town looking for something special. Think you got anything I might be looking for?"

"Of course!" said the owner, suddenly choosing to forgive his customer. He bended down behind the counter. "I have all the latest magical items that every lovely young wizard could ask for! You don't strike me as the type of girl looking for something fashionable. You're looking for something with a real thrill. Well, have I got the right item for you."

"You do?" said Izumi.

"Where did I put it…Aha, here it is!" said the owner. She stood up and placed on the counter a small satin box with a silver key. "I couldn't help noticing that you were wearing a Gate Key, so I thought you might enjoy this. It's the Canis Minor Gate Key, a very popular pet with the ladies."

"Well, you have the right idea, but dogs and I don't exactly have a great history together," said Izumi grudgingly. "Besides, I'm not interested in Silver Keys. What I really want to find is the Golden Gate Keys."

"Golden Gate Keys, huh?" The owner repeated, closing the box. "Sorry, but don't sell Golden Gate Keys. If I did, I would have sold it already and moved out of this town."

"But this is the twelfth magic shop I've been to since I arrived in town!" Izumi shouted, slapping her hands on the counter. "Da-mi o pauză. Don't you know anyone in town that might sell them?"

"Golden Gate Keys are a lot different than Silver Gate Keys," said the owner sympathetically. "Silver Gate Keys have hundreds of copies that they can easily be bought in stores like this one. But Golden Gate Keys are very rare and valuable that only one exists for each of the twelve Zodiac signs, meaning there are only twelve. If you're looking for Golden Gate Keys, you're not going to find them in a small magic shop like this."

"La naiba," said Izumi. "Well, guess I oughta keep looking then."

"I am very sorry I couldn't help," said the owner sincerely. "If there is anything I can do to help…"

"Well, there might be something you can do," said Izumi stiffly. She did a quick look around the shop, as if expecting to see someone spying on them, and then said in a hush voice: "Have you ever heard of a…Black Gate Key?"

"A Black Gate Key," said the owner suspiciously. "I may not be in one of those fancy-schmancy wizard guilds, but even I know that there is no such thing as a Black Gate Key. Are you sure you're not confusing it for the 13th Gate Key?"

"Uh…yeah, you're probably right," said Izumi nervously. She steady walked backward to the door, laughing awkwardly. "I uh…really should be getting back. Tourism and all."

Izumi tried to ignore the owner's suspicious gaze as she opened the door and ran out of the shop as fast as she could. She dashed down the street, through the thick crowd, and turned the corner into a deserted alley before she started to calm down. Izumi leaned against the wall and slumped down to the ground, scolding herself for being so careless. Of course that shop owner had never heard of a Black Gate Key before – until a few days ago, Izumi had never thought it existed either.

When her guardian told her that they were moving to Fiore, Izumi was so excited that she couldn't fall asleep, which resulted in some severe insomnia that her guardian scolded her for. But on the occasions where she did catch some sleep, her dreams would be the same, mostly in fractured images. All she could remember was a sea of fire, a horrible screech, a woman in tears, a pair of red eyes, and a black key. Izumi kept telling herself that it was only a dream, but there was something about that black key that made Izumi uncomfortable.

"Thinking too hard again?" said a monotonous voice. "Do be careful before you hurt yourself like last time."

Izumi groaned loudly and looked down at Blaise, her Exceed partner. Blaise was a rich purple cat with a slight bend in her tail wearing a pair of white pants, a lavender coat, and a red jewel around her neck like a collar. Her golden eyes were narrowed to scold Izumi, but she was already used to the Exceed sullen expression.

**_"This is Blaise"_**said the Narrator. **_"A stern, yet kind-hearted Exceed with plenty of magical potential. She has recently been nominated as one of ten potential contenders for the position of the Exceed ruler."_**

"There you are, Blaise," said Izumi cheerfully. "Where've you been all day?"

"Where have I been?" said Blaise strictly. "The best question is where have you been? We're in Fiore not even an hour and you already run off looking for trouble. Marina has been on a warpath looking for you. It's a miracle no one has died yet."

"Aw, she's really pissed off now, isn't she?" said Izumi. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants. "Guess we better find her before she starts grabs someone and starts climbing the tallest building."

"For your own sake, don't compare her to a gorilla," said Izumi. "But honestly, can't you learn to stay out of trouble at least for a little while?

"Come on, can you really blame me?" said Izumi with a broad grin. "We're finally in Fiore and there are hundreds of things I want to see like the magic shops, the Rune Knights, magical duels, guild wizards – everything! You heard what Marina told us: Fiore is the capital of the magical world."

"You really are just a child," said Blaise with some amusement. "But I can kind of see where you are coming from. Seven has devoted all of its time towards the advancement of science that it has forgotten the wonders of magic. Being born from magical roots, we were a bit outcast from the rest of the community. I suppose coming to Fiore was the more sensible solution, especially when I become the Exceed Queen."

"You don't know that for sure, Blaise," said Izumi. "There are still other Exceed's who could become king or queen…like Carla…" Izumi giggled when Blaise hissed at the name. "Fiore doesn't have a lot of cool stuuf, but the best part about it is the guilds. Groups of people who have devoted their lives to practicing magic in search of fame and fortune. I would love to join a guild someday."

"Especially one guild in particular, right?" said Blaise.

"I'm telling you, Blaise," said Izumi. "One day, I'm gonna be a great wizard and join the Fairy Tail Guild, just like mom and dad."

Blaise smiled as Izumi slipped off to her own world. Since she was little, Izumi had always wanted to join Fairy Tail after Marina had told her about the amazing adventures of Fairy Tail's strongest team. Izumi's favorite stories were of Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Izumi greatly admired the man for both wild nature and his loyalty to his nakama (or friends) and hoped that if she joined the Fairy Tail guild, she could become a great wizard as he is.

But while Izumi was lost in her fantasies of fighting with the Salamander, someone crashed into her and both of them hit the ground with a loud crash. Izumi groaned as she sat up, touching the lump on her head that was beginning to swell, when she felt a weight on her chest and look down. Izumi's face burned as she looked down at the strange man whose face was buried into her developing breast and kicked him across the street into a flower cart without a second thought.

"Perversule!" Izumi shrieked. "Is this how people in Fiore are supposed to act, you disgusting perverti?"

"I – I'm so sorry," said the man, who was now sporting a black eye. "I didn't mean to do it, I swear! It was a total accident! I mean, for a second there, I thought you were a guy, so…" The crowd hissed inwardly. "What?"

"You thought I was a guy!" Izumi roared. She grabbed the man by the collar and started shaking him ruthlessly. "How could you mistake a cute and sexy girl like me for a guy, you blind perverti?"

"He really should have kept his mouth shut," said Blaise.

"Hey, there he is!" said a new voice.

Izumi stopped shaking the poor man long enough to see three large and rather rotund men pushing their way through the crowd toward them. All three of them were dressed in something Izumi would have seen in her Arabian Knights book, but they were nearly as handsome and one of them had a huge tear in their shorts that the crowd was trying hard not to look at. The only difference between them was that they were color-coded into red, blue and green. It was Blaise who motioned to the guild tattoos on their arms: a beast skull on fire.

"There you are, little buddy," said Blue with a wicked grin. "We thought we lost you for a moment. You weren't planning on bailing on us were you?"

O-o-of course not," said the man, desperately pulling himself out of Izumi's hands. "You told me not to leave, so I'm not."

"Well, aren't you a good boy," said Red, patting the man's head hard enough to knock him on his knees. "And since you're a good boy, you won't mind paying what you owe us, would you? It's the end of the month and the boss is very finicky about collecting his protection money. You do have the money, don't you?

"I – I don't have it on me right now," said the man. The colored trio growled and the man visibly panicked. "But I promise I'll have it with me by the end of the week, I swear!"

"You know what, I think I believe him," said Green. The man looked relieved until the green wizard picked him up by his collar, lifting him several feet off the ground. "But just in case he tries to jump out on us again, why don't we rough him up a little. Maybe then he'll learn his lesson."

The man was sobbing pathetically by now, flailing in Green's hands without much success. Green closed his hand into a fist and started to pull back, but then felt someone grab him. Green looked back, surprised to see Izumi maintaining a solid grip around his wrist.

"I think that's enough," said Izumi. "You're made your point, so let him go."

"This is none of your business, little girl," said Green. He casually dropped the man and turned around to Izumi, who had let go of his arm. "Now why don't you run on home to mommy before you get hurt…"

Green tried to flick Izumi in the forehead as a way of mocking her, but made the mistake of letting Izumi get within reach of him. As Green reached out his hand, Izumi suddenly grabbed his wrist, spun around on her heel, and flipped the large man of her shoulder, throwing him into an alleyway trashcan. Red and Blue stared at their friend's legs flailing out of the trash bin and looked back at Izumi, who was wiping her hands as if she had touched something dirty.

Blue was angry, pushed Red out of the way, and rushed at Izumi like a raging gorilla. Izumi noticed him right away and jumped forward with a flying kick to Blue's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Izumi used Blue's back as a springboard to flip over him and, while still in mid-flip, grabbed Blue by the head and pulled him along with her. Izumi landed on her feet and heaved the fat wizard over her head, sending him crashing into the pile of cans with his Green friend.

Red 's eyes were bulging, his mouth agape. He looked away from his companions and back to Izumi, who was hopping in place and throwing quick jabs as if she was ready to jump into the boxing ring. There was no lack of confidence in Izumi's eyes. Red, now infuriated with Izumi, clapped his hands together and summoned a red Magic Circle in front of him.

"You little alien!" said Red angrily. "Have a taste of my – "

"**Ice-Make: Dragon's Club!**"

Izumi almost jumped back when a pillar of ice appeared out of nowhere and smashed Red's face into the side wall. Red slumped to the ground as the ice pillar pulled back and Izumi followed the trail down the road to Ur Fullbuster, who was still missing her shirt and coat. Izumi couldn't help noticing how the ice had become attached to her skin and dissolved into a normal human hand when the column had retracted. She was an Ice Wizard – that explained why it was so cold around her even though the temperature was in the hundreds.

"Didn't your mother's ever tell you it's not nice to hit a lady," said Ur, brushing her hair in a charming manner.

"My, my, that was impressive," said Blaise. "I must thank you for your assistance, but if you don't mind me asking uh…where are your pants."

"What do you – oh crap!" Ur shriek when realizing she was only in her striped underwear. "_Why does this keep happen? Especially in front of a pretty girl._"

"_Is this what they call shimapan?_" said Izumi mentally.

"Ugh…stupid little bitch," said Red weakly. Green and Blue, who had just come out of the trash, helped their red-clothed friend up. "Who do you think you're messing with?" Red's eyes wandered down from Ur's face to the guild mark on her breasts. "Holy – this chick is from Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?" said Izumi excitedly. "She's in Fairy Tail? You're in Fairy Tail?"

"Yep," said Ur, suddenly not embarrassed to be out in her underwear. "I'm a proud member of Fiore's strongest guild…next to the White Crusade."

"The boss hates Fairy Tail wizards," said Green. "If we bring her back to the boss, maybe we'll get a promotion or a pay raise!"

The other fat wizards seemed very excited at the thought and joined together as they used their magic – Re-Quip – to summon a variety of heavy weapons to their hands. The three stooges made their charge; Ur looked ready to laugh. She slapped her hand against her closed fist and an ice-blue magic circle flashed beneath her feet, sending the temperature freefalling by another fifty degrees. She brought her hands up to her mouth, shaping them into a funnel, and said:

"**Ice-Make: Roar!**"

Ur took a deep breath and exhaled through her hands, blowing out a sparkling mist. The three stooges, not even suspecting the danger, marched into the mist, and soon found themselves unable to move. As the mist slowly began to settle, Izumi saw that the three stooges had been flash frozen in thick cases of ice. Izumi was in awe, stars were flashing in her eyes. Ur noticed Izumi staring at her and brushed her hand charmingly again, this time adding a wink to the pretty lady.

"My, my, you are a clever wizard," said Blaise. "You defeated those three stooges with no trouble…but…" She pointed down the road where the entire street, including the pedestrians, had been flash frozen, "you may have gone a little overboard."

"Oops, my bad," said Ur sheepishly.

"That was minunat – how do you say, awesome!" said Izumi, grabbing Ur's hands. "The way you just appeared out of nowhere like a mysterious hero and took out the bad guys like they were nothing – just what I'd expect from a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Izumi is a huge fan of Fairy Tail," said Blaise when Izumi started hopping up and down giddily. "My name is Blaise – Blaise Olivie Claus Ixpellia III, the next leader of the Exceed community."

"Nice to meet you," said Ur. "I'm Ur Fullbuster, Fairy Tail wizard obviously. It's a pleasure to meet you Izumi and Blaise, but um…you guys wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of pants would you?"

* * *

Thirty minutes and four pairs of pants later, Izumi, Ur, and Blaise arrived at the Holly Town Park and took a seat on the nearby bench, staring out to the lake as the setting sun glistened across the surface. Ur, probably as a way of thanking them for their help earlier, pair for drinks for herself and Izumi and spent a couple hundred jewels buying a bucket of trout for Blaise. As they watched the sunset together, Izumi commented how much it seemed like a date – Ur was visibly disappointed when she realized Izumi was joking.

"So, it's Izumi and Blaise, right?" said Ur. "I've seen few Exceeds over the years, but this is the first time I've seen someone like you, Izumi." Her eyes went wide and slapped a hand over her mouth. "N-Not that I was trying to be racist or anything! It's just that most people in Fiore don't have your kind of um…"

"Skin color?" said Izumi. She laughed when Ur smacked herself over the head. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything by it. As you probably already figured out, I was born and raised in Seven, the country on the other side of Holly Town's boarders. It's mostly a desert over there, so our skin is naturally darker. We just moved to Fiore today with Marina. She's our legal guardian."

"She probably very pissed by now," said Blaise.

"Marine used to live in Fiore before I was born," said Izumi. "When we were little, Marina told us all kinds of bedtime stories about Fiore and the wizard guilds. My favorites were the ones about Fairy Tail's strongest team: Natsu the Salamander, Princess Lucy, Titania Erza, Wendy the Sky Maiden, and Gray the uh…Gray…" Ur laughed loudly at the weak finisher. "Marina said they have hundreds of different magic in Fiore, so I'm glad I ran into real wizards today."

"Don't they have magic in Seven?" asked Ur.

"Magic is ruled out by science and logic in Seven," said Blaise. "Most of them think it's just smoke and mirrors and think there is a logical explanation for everything. Most of the parents try to teach their children that magic doesn't exist, which is why most of them told their children to stay away from Izumi."

"That's gotta suck," said Ur.

"I did get a bit annoying when the other kids started picking on me, but I just beat them up," said Izumi with a mischievous smirk. "That's in the past now. I'm in Fiore and there's thousands of different types of magic I want to see. I can't wait to see them all." She turned to Ur and leaned in close, causing her to flush. "Hey, I saw your magic earlier. Since your name is Fullbuster, you must be Gray's daughter. That means you use Ice-Make magic, right?"

"For the most part, yes," said Ur. "But my Ice-Make Magic is special. Maker Magic is limited to the user's imagination and there are different styles to Maker Magic. My dad uses Static Ice-Make, which creates inanimate objects from ice. Uncle Lyon uses Dynamic Ice-Make to create animated animals."

"But I get the suspicion that yours is different somehow," said Blaise. "That breath you used wasn't static or dynamic style."

"Very observant, Blaise," said Ur. "At first, I could only use Static Ice-Make like my dad, but then I started watching how Dragon and God Slayers used their magics and tried to mold my Ice-Make into mimicking them. It took me seven years, but I finally perfected my Slayer Ice-Make Magic."

"You invented your own magic?" Izumi squealed. "That is minunat!"

"That means awesome, right?" asked Ur; Izumi nodded. "Thanks for the compliment. Hey, what kind of magic can you use? Since your wearing a Golden Gate Key, you must be a Celestial Spirit Wizard, right?"

"Not even close," Izumi laughed. "I don't even know the first thing about using a Gate Key, so there's no way I can be a Celestial Spirit Wizard. But even if I can't use them, that's not gonna stop me from collecting all twelve Golden Gate Keys."

"Okay, now I'm confused," said Ur earnestly. "If you're not a Celestial Spirit Wizard, why are you going out of your way to collect all twelve? Are you planning to sell them off when you've got them all?"

"I could never sell off a Celestial Spirit like some cheap trinket!" Izumi screamed. She quickly calmed herself when seeing Ur's alarmed expression. "Sorry about that. I'm very…sensitive when it comes to Celestial Spirits. You see, my mom was a Celestial Spirit Wizard. This key I'm wearing – Aquarius – was given to her by my grandma and it was passed down to me." She fingered the key sadly. "There were some complications during my birth and my mom died because of it. Before she died, she asked Marina to take care of me."

"What about your dad?" Ur asked.

"I'm not sure what happened to him," said Izumi. "Marina thinks he died, but I'd like to believe he's out there somewhere looking for mom and I. One of the reasons I want to join Fairy Tail is because they were both wizards in the guild and maybe, somehow, they'd help me find my dad."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that your mother was Lucy Heartfilia," said Ur. "She was the only Celestial Spirit Wizard Fairy Tail ever had – that help narrow down the list. I always wondered what happened to her. Well, now I know."

"When I wear this key," said Izumi softly, "it makes me feel like I'm a little closer to her. And maybe if I can collect al twelve, I might be able to understand a little about how she felt."

"Hmm…collecting the twelve keys is going to require a lot of traveling money," said Ur. "And right now, I'm guessing you two don't have a job. What to do…what to do…" She snapped her finger as she had a 'eureka' moment. "I know! Why don't you guys find some work at Fairy Tail? Some jobs might not pay a lot, but they are a good excuse to travel and you'll see tons of magic."

"Seriously?" said Izumi with starry eyes.

"Seriously," said Ur. "The master is an old friend of my dad and your mom, so you're guaranteed a place in the guild. If you want, I could take you to Magnolia after I finish the mission here."

"You have a mission?" said Izumi eagerly. "What is it? What is it?"

" Cool down, girl," said Ur, blasting Izumi in the face with fresh powder. "It's a simple bandit mission. Some small time crooks called the Dragon Fangs have been causing trouble in Holly Town and the mayor posted a bulletin for any available guilds to take care of them."

"The Dragon Fangs?" Izumi repeated. "They sound cool."

"They are so not cool," said Ur. "They may be small time crooks, but they've started making a name for themselves in the Dark Guild community. They're not as big as dark guilds like Tartaros and Raven Tail, but they are starting to take over some of the small dark guilds like Naked Mummy and Death's Head Caucus. They've also been causing problems for legal guilds like Quarto Cerberus, but let's face it; those guys are a joke anyway. You already saw three of their flunkies earlier."

"If that is the extent of their power, then I don't see how they could present a problem," said Blaise.

"You might be right, but they're not what I'm worried about," said Ur, lowering her voice so that only Izumi and Blaise could hear. "I don't want this getting out without any confirmation, but there's a rumor that the Guild Master used to be in Fairy Tail."

"What?" Izumi shrieked. "That can't be right! No one from Fairy Tail would ever turn bad!"

"I wish I could say that was true," said Ur. "But there have been people even from Fairy Tail who has turned evil like the second master and Ivan Dreyar, the third master's son and founder of Raven Tail. There were also some people who left Fairy Tail during the Seven Year Gap and never returned, so it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of them."

"That bastard," Izumi growled, punching her palm. "Someone needs to teach him what loyalty means. When I get my hand on him, he's gonna wish he never…"

"Never what?" said a harsh feminine voice.

Izumi and Blaise 'eep'ed loudly and stiffly turned around, looking as if they were facing death itself. Standing behind them was a tall and voluptuous woman with choppy, sea-blue hair that touched to her shoulder and eyes narrowed dangerous on her prey. Her attire was simple: a blue turtleneck sweater, a pair of blue pants, and some sandals. Ur could see the waves of killer intent rolling off her, so it came as no surprise when Izumi and Blaise dropped to their knees with their faces in the ground.

"Please forgive us, Marina!" Izumi and Blaise cried.

"Like hell I will!" Marina screamed.

"**This beautiful, yet freighting woman is Marina Curry,**" said the Narrator.** "She is Izumi's legal guardian and caretaker. She is a retired wizard from the Mermaid Heel guild who has spent her life raising Izumi and Blaise.**

"You two are in deep shit," said Marina with a demonic shrill in her voice. "Do you know how worried sick I was? I've spent the good part of four hours – four hours I could have spent relaxing after a long trip – running around in a panic looking for you two! We're not in Cinque anymore, so you can't just run off whenever you feel like it! I thought I could count on the cat for help, but even she doesn't know how to follow order properly!

"Hey!" Blaise snapped, but quickly backed off when Marina shot a glare at her. "You're right – stupid cat, stupid cat."

"I'm so sorry, Marina," said Izumi sincerely. "But I was so excited to be in Fiore that I kinda got ahead of myself. But look, I made a new friend."

"H-Hi, I'm Ur Full - " said Ur nervously.

"I don't give a sand rat what you've done," said Marina strictly. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders and you need to be punished for it. You two are grounded for the next week."

"Grounded?" said Izumi and Blaise. Marina shot them another glare, daring them to complain. "Yes, ma'am."

Marina turned on her heels and marched away, waiting for Izumi and Blaise to say good bye to their friend. Izumi frowned as she got up and look at Ur, wishing she didn't have to say good bye to her new friend so soon. But Ur smiled in an understanding way, waving her off before Marina could get mad. Marina, getting impatient with the two, snapped her fingers and Izumi and Blaise were sudden standing in attention at her side and directed them back to the hotel. Ur laughed nervously as her new friends marched down the street, pondering if they were going to be all right.

"I think she'd get along real well with the master," said Ur.

* * *

Later that night, most of the shops in Holly Town had closed down for the night since the last train had left an hour ago, meaning there were no more customers were coming in and out of town. For the most part, the town was quiet until a loud crash came from down one of the empty alleys. Red, Green, and Blue of the Dragon Fangs was cowering on the ground, covered in fresh bruises, trying to protect their faces from their enraged master.

"So let me see if I understand this right," said the master darkly. "Three of my strongest enforcers were beaten by two teenage girls and a cat." He smashed his fist into the wall, ripping out some of the brick. "Just give me one reason why I shouldn't burn you three alive."

"O-one of the girls was from Fairy Tail," said Red fretfully. "An Ice-Make user than liked to take off her clothes."

"An Ice-Make stripper," said the master softly. "Well, I guess you three wouldn't have stood a chance if it was Gray's little bitch. I guess in a way I should be grateful to you three for bringing this to my attention. I have a little score to settle with Gray and having my way with his little girl should make up for that. Round up all the boys – I want everyone here in an hour."

"Yes, master," said Blue.

The three stooges stumbled past their master and took off down the road before he had a chance to change his mind. The Dragon Fang master lifted his hand and ignited a fire in his palms, illuminating his features. He was a tall and muscular man with locks of hot-pink hair and pointed teeth. He wore a sleeveless, black coat with gold trimmings, baggy white pants with a black waistcoat, a pair of sandals, and a scale patterned scarf. The tattoo of the Dragon Fang was printed in red on his right shoulder.

"Time to settle up, Gray," said the master. "You should have learned better than to mess with the Salamander."

* * *

**And that's the end of the first chapter after I have made some major improvements on it – I had to basically rewrite eighty-eight percent of the chapter to make it seem halfway decent and I hope it shows. I wanted to particularly emphasize the cultural difference between Izumi and Ur by repeatedly bringing up Izumi's skin tone and unique language. I think having a culturally unique character in the story makes for great reading. Next chapter goes into detail of Izumi's family and her unique magical powers. So tuned for the next chapter of Rekindle!**

* * *

**Seven-Fiore Translator**

Ciudat – eccentric, weird  
Da-mi o pauză – Give me a break  
La naiba – Damn  
Perversule! – Pervert!

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Card**

**Name**: Ur Milkovich Fullbuster  
**Age**: 16  
**Magic**: Ice-Make (Slayer)  
**Likes**: Shaved ice, pretty girls  
**Dislikes**: hereditary stripping habit  
**Relatives**: Gray Fullbuster (Father), Juvia Fullbuster (Mother), Kouji Fullbuster (Brother, deceased), Ultear Milkovich (Godmother)  
**Description**: Ur is famous among wizards as a natural prodigy, having developed her own branch of magic based on the Dragon and God Slayers. She was influenced by her father and godmother at a very young age and developed a stripping habit from both of them. Ur is an open homosexual that has occasionally made the "Top Ten Wizards I would Want To Date"


	3. Dragonul Negru

**Fairy Tail: Rekindle**

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Dragonul Negru**

The night had fallen over Holly Town and Izumi, who had been grounded indefinitely by her legal guardian, was bored to the point of shooting herself. When Marina had found her and Blaise, she practically dragged them to the hotel and threw them into their room – Marina got a separate room for some apparent reason. Since Fiore had not introduced to the wonders of television yet, Izumi started flittering through the magazines she had grabbed from the front lobby while Blaise curled into her little cat bed.

"Blaise, you've gotta check out these Sorcerer Weekly articles," said Izumi flipping the page. "The Grand Magic Games ended a few months back and the top three guilds were Mermaid Heel, Fairy Tail, and the White Crusade. I wish we could have been here to see that. And Azrael Strauss from Fairy Tail made number one of the hottest wizards list - Fii blestemat! Va fi bine! Hey, look, some loon named Daphne said she spotted a dragon."

"Yes, yes, that's nice," said Blaise, yawning. "But could you try to read a little less noisy? I need to catch up on my beauty sleep if I'm doing to knock Carla off her high pedestal."

"You don't need a nap, you need to hibernate," Izumi laughed. She ducked the shampoo bottle Blaise threw at her head. "Okay, okay, get back to your catnap." Blaise curled back into her bed as Izumi flipped through the pages again, stopping at the Guild section. "Hey, Blaise, check this out. It's an interview with Ur."

Blaise, realizing that she's not going to get any sleep as long as her sister was in an excited state, crawled reluctantly out of her comfortable cot. She climbed on the bed, which was difficult since she couldn't sprout wings, and crawled over to Izumi's should for a good look at the article. The article was a simple question-answer interview and had a full picture of Ur, who was only wearing pants and a bra.

"According to this, she's only a year older than me," said Izumi. "Funny, I always imagined her being more mature than that. Let's see…what she thinks is Fairy Tail's best quality is that his has a lot of busty women. Her future dream is to find the perfect wife – I guess that's legal in this country. She is good friends with Azrael Strauss and someone named Mana Alberona. And the most difficult job she has ever done was defending a village from a lava titan."

"Well, she certainly is an interesting character," said Blaise, taking up another magazine. "I wonder if Fairy Tail is full of people like her. If so, I can see why you have admired them for so long."

"And to think, Fairy Tail was where my mom and dad met for the first time," said Izumi, leaning back into her bed with a smile. "Man, I wish I had given Ur my answer before Marina had dragged us off. If I joined Fairy Tail, think of all the adventures we could go on." She closed her eyes an sighed contently. "A place of eternal mystery…a never ending adventure. Joining Fairy Tail – that is my dream."

"Geez, did the boss have to hit so hard?"

"Stop whining, you little baby."

Izumi shot up from her bed – those whiny voices sounded familiar. Izumi jumped up, let Blaise climb on her shoulder, and crossed the room to the open window, following the sounds of pathetic moaning to the barely lit streets below. As she had expected, Red, Blue, and Green, the fat goons of Dragon Fang, had just walked under her window and looked a little worse for wear. Izumi's sharp nose caught a faint whiff of smoke and fried chicken.

"It's all that stupid fairy's fault," said Blue. "If she hadn't showed up, we could have finished the job and go back home. Now I have to work late and mommy made beef stew."

"You're such a mama's boy," said Red. "Seriously, who know that a Fairy Tail brat could be so tough? The boss doesn't like to lose, especially to Fairy Tail. He's really ticked off with them for some reason."

"Hey, why do you think we're named after colors," said Green. Red and Blue stared. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"Ignore the idiot," Red said to Blue. "In a couple of hours, we won't have to worry about that girl from Fairy Tail. Once the boss is done with her, Fairy Tail will know who the top dogs are."

"And I'm guessing it's not going to be you," said Izumi, surprising the trio of fat thugs as she jumped down from the window, landing firmly on her feet with Blaise clamped to her shoulder. "Now what's this talk about your boss? Is he planning to do anything with Ur? Because if he is, he'll have to deal with me, Dragonul Negru."

"Hey, you were with the Fairy stripper earlier," said Blue.

"Ur's not a stripper!" Izumi yelled. "She's an exhibitionist!"

"You're not really helping," said Blaise.

"We owe you for what you did today," said Red, cracking his knuckles. "Since we have a little bit of time before the boss needs us, why don't we have a little fun with this one?"

"I like the way you think," said Green.

Staring at the faces of the fat thugs as they summoned magical swords, Izumi couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

On the opposite side of Holly Town, Ur stepped lightly through the empty streets, shooting a cautious glance down every alleyway and every dark window. She didn't like this sense of unnerving calm. She much preferred the chaos that comes associated with the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Kinana trying to save the glasses, Asuka puffing up her own smoke cloud, and the Master usually stomping in to end the hourly brawls. Ur smiled, imagining Izumi smashing barrels over Joules' head.

Ur stopped as her mind wandered off to the foreigner. She was definitely a cute in Ur's eyes, had quite a mouth on her, and knew how to throw a mean right hook, though she did wish Izumi had a little more upstairs. But what Ur liked most was the way her eyes sparkled whenever she mentioned Fairy Tail. Having grown up admiring the guild since she was a little girl, Ur could understand how exciting it might be to join guild, even if it mean daily bruises.

"I wonder what she's doing right now," said Ur softly, looking up to the starry sky. "I hope she's not in too much trouble with Marina. Hmm, maybe next time I see them, I could invite them for lunch and then we could talk about heading to Magnolia together. I bet Izumi would love to see the Guild Hall for herself."

"Sorry, but you're not leaving town any time soon," said a deep, harsh voice.

Ur hissed and turned on her heels, slamming her fist into her palm and summoning the frozen magic to her hands. Ur internally scolded herself when she failed to realize that she had been surrounded by at least thirty wizards, most of them fat and wearing different colors, probably associated with their names. All of them were wearing the Dragon Fang mark on their bodies. As a few of the wizards inched closer to Ur, she decreased the temperature around her as a threat.

"I take it you're the Dragon Fangs," said Ur. "Funny, I imagined such a no-name dark guild to be a home for losers and slackers. Guess I wasn't off by much."

"Don't try to act so stuck up, bitch!"

"We've got you surrounded!"

"When we're done with you, your own mommy's not gonna recognize you!"

"Are those the best lines you've got," said Ur smugly. "Let me show you boys the best way to open a conversation. Ice-Make: Floor!"

Ur crouched down and slammed her palms on the road, spreading a thick layer of ice everywhere within twenty feet. The Dragon Fangs slipped and slid on the ice, most of them cracking their heads on the ground or into the wall, effectively rendering them unconscious. The few that hadn't slipped were taking cautious steps while Ur, having discarded her shoes, was sliding along the ice like a professional skater. Ur pounded her fist again and created a pair of ice blade on her forearms, cutting down a few more wizards that were in her way.

Some of the Dragon Fang wizards that had been smart to stay off the ice were summoning a heavy haul of magical weapons and throwing them at the Fairy Tail wizard. Ur slid to a stop and pounded her hands again, creating a snowflake shaped shield that rebounded and struck some of the Dragon Fangs. Discarding the shield, Ur assumed the position again and shouted:

"**Ice-Make: Dragon's Club!**"

Ur punched her fist and watched as her flesh turned to ice and stretched farther than it normally would. Ur fired her club across the street in rapid session, knocking down and of the Dragon Fang's that were still standing. It looked like Ur would be able to finish the fight soon until she heard a loud crash and suddenly found herself unable to pull back her arm. Ur looked up, shocked to see that a burly, pink-haired man had stopped her magic with one hand. She looked him over. Wild pink hair, scale-patterned scarf, long canines – those were the description of the Dragon Fang's guild master.

"So you're Gray's little spawn," said the Master, gripping the ice club roughly. "Figures that a stripped father would raise a stripped daughter. You're just as much of a slut as your dad."

"Shut the hell up," Ur sneered. "You don't know the first thing about my dad. Sure he has a bad habit of taking off his clothes in public places, but he's a really great guy and an honest man. Don't try to act like you know him."

"That's the thing," said the master. He tightened his grip, causing the ice club to crack, "I do know that exhibitionist bastard. He and I used to be in Fairy Tail together. We got in a lot of fights since we were kids. They always said we fought because we were friends, but the truth is I always hated that bastard."

"So the rumors are true," said Ur quietly. "The Dragon Fang's master is from Fairy Tail. Just who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" said the master. "Fairy Tail's famous Salamander?"

"Oh god, not another one," said Ur exasperatedly. The man claiming to be Salamander raised a brow. "You're not the first person to be claiming he's Natsu Dragneel. Just last week, someone caught Bora trying to dress up as Natsu…again. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you are Natsu Dragneel?"

"Don't believe me, huh?" said the Salamander, grinning wickedly. "Then how do you explain _this_!" Ur nearly jumped out of her underwear – she had lost her pants somewhere in the middle of the fight – when the Salamander ignited his hand in a layer of flames. "Still think I'm a fake!"

Ur was speechless. The ability to summon fire wasn't that uncommon, but the use it in conjunction with one's body could only be done by one type of wizard: Dragon Slayers. While Ur's mind was running wild with possibilities to explain this, the Salamander pulled his flame hand and smashed Ur's club into glittering shards. Ur winced from a brief flash of pain, but she recalled the remains of her magic to reconstruct her hand and return it to flesh.

Ur and the Salamander glared at one another and slammed their hands together, one creating ice the other creating fire. Ur slapped her palms onto the icy road and summoned a row of frozen stalagmites, but the Salamander smashed his way through the barrier with his flaming fists. Ur slammed her hands again, this time creating ice clubs from both her hands and took a shot at the Salamander. The Salamander responded in kind with both burning knuckles meeting the frozen clubs, smashing the magic into tiny shards and throwing Ur on her butt.

Ur groaned as she picked herself up and looked over as the Salamander started charging at her, throwing up sparks in his wake. Ur moved to assume the position, but the Salamander had reached her sooner than she expected and threw her arms up to defend herself from his right hook. Ur was thrown back through the window of magic shop – the same magic shop Izumi had visited earlier. Ur groaned weakly, wincing from the fresh burns on her arms and the glass prickling her bare skin. She sat up as the Salamander appeared at the door to the shop, holding a bundle of flames.

"Damn, you're stick alive after that," said the Salamander disappointed. "I was folding you'd just melt into a puddle."

"Doesn't work that way, stupid," said Ur as she stood up, using the shelves for support. She glared at the Salamander and his flaming fingers. "I won't deny that there is a similarity between you two, but there is no way you could ever be Natsu Dragneel."

"And why not?" asked the Salamander.

"Because Natsu Dragneel was – is a good man," said Ur strongly. "I may not remember him because I was only a baby at the time, but my dad always said that despite their differences, Natsu was a good friend that always looked out for his Nakama. He'd never leave Fairy Tail and hurt others the way you do."

"Nakama?" The Salamander scoffed. "Who the hell cares about Nakama when you have power? Look at it – " he waved his flaming hand around, " – that is real power, the power that can slay even the legendary dragons. I shouldn't be respected by Nakama, I should be feared by them. That's why I left the Fairy Tail guild all those years ago – because I'm better than them."

"Yeah, still not buying it," Ur scoffed.

"Kids these days just don't know when to learn," said the Salamander. "They always want to learn the hard way. All right then, I'm gonna teach you a lesson that you won't be forgetting: the one with the power always wins!"

The Salamander tightened his fist, burning the flames around his knuckles with greater intensity. Ur slapped his fist against her hand, but sharply pulled back – a big chuck of glass cutting across her palm. The Salamander quickly crossed the store and swung his fist to Ur cross her arms hoping to block the brunt of the attack. The next thing either of them knew, the Salamander was thrown out of the broken shop window by a purple blur.

Ur blinked as something large dropped in front of her. It reminded her of Pantherlily's transformations, but was much shorter, slender, and had rich-purple fur and wore white pants, a lavender coat, and a red-jeweled necklace. Ur memorized the description and it didn't take long for her to put the pieces together in her head.

"Blaise?" said Ur.

"Hello again, Ur," said Blaise smoothly. "I hope you are not injured too much. We tried to reach you as best as we could when we heard what the Dragon Fangs were planning."

"We?"

"Hey, Ur!" Izumi screamed, popping out from behind the shelves. Ur screamed and lost her hold. "Ooh, rea mea." She grabbed Ur's arm and helped her up. "We ran into the fat losers from earlier and heard how Dragons Fangs were planning on ganging up on you. Sorry we got here a little late."

"Better late than never," said Ur. "I thought the Dragon Fangs were just a bunch of street thugs, but I didn't expect their guild master to know Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, or at least something similar." She looked out the window to see the Salamander standing up. "If the Fairy Tail Guild had known such a dangerous criminal was running loose, we would have sent a more experience mage like Asuka to handle it."

"Is he really that strong?" asked Blaise.

"He's not just strong, he's fast too," said Ur. "Everytime I try to use magic, he always has something ready to fight back.

"That's not a problem for Blaise," said Izumi confidently. "When she's in her Battle Mode, she's fifteen times faster than normal wizards. She's the fastest Exceed in Fiore."

"I'm afraid that is inaccurate, Izumi," said Blaise. "I am…the fastest Exceed in the world!"

"Dreptate!" Izumi cheered.

"Uh yeah…is anyone paying attention to the fire breathing monster outside," said Ur and suddenly stiffened. "Did I just say fire breathing?"

Ur, Izumi and Blaise snapped their focus out of the broken window as the Salamander took in a deep breath, filling his mouth with rippling embers. The Salamander folded his hands into funnel and screamed:

"**Fire Dragon Roar!**"

The Salamander exhaled heavily, releasing a flume of fire through the magic shop window. When the mighty inferno crashed into the shop, he heated several experimental chemicals and potions that had been sitting on the shelves, heating up to the point of exploding. The roof of the shop was blown apart, cascading the street in glass, shingles, burning cloth, and other charred items. Several of the town's people had been awakened during the explosion and were looking out the window to see. The Salamander stood in front of the burning building with a wide grin on his face.

"That oughta teach those Fairy flies a lesson," said the Salamander. "When you mess with Natsu Dragneel, you get burned."

The Salamander soon turned on his heels when his ears heard the sound of crushed brick. His mouth had dropped open when Izumi and Ur appeared just a few feet down the road as Blaise reverted to her normal form, panting hard. Blaise had used her intense speed to save Izumi and Ur at the last second, but it cost her the remainder of her Battle Form. Izumi and Ur were lucky to get out with only a little ash on their clothes.

The moment they landed outside and the Salamander started bragging, Izumi suddenly stood up and punched the nearest wall with her fist, creating a large crack. Ur looked up at Izumi and shivered at the dark look she was shooting at the Salamander. Her eyes were cold and dangerous – they showed the feelings who wanted to murder the Salamander in the bloodiest way possible.

"What…," Izumi growled dangerously, "…did you say your name was? I didn't quite catch it…"

"Then I'll tell you again," said the Salamander. "I am Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Know what that means?"

"Oh, I know what that means, fiu de catea," said Izumi, grinding her teeth. "I can put up with you attacking my friends – I don't even care if you try to kill me. But no one – I mean no one – gets away with disgracing my dad's name!"

"You're…dad…" The Salamander stammered. "Who…the hell are you?"

"I am the daughter of Fairy Tail's Salamander!" Izumi roared. "I am the Dragonul Negru, Izumi A. Dragneel!"

"The hell?" Ur and the Salamander shouted together.

It's true," said Blaise tiredly. She crawled over weakly and rested her head against Ur's leg. "Izumi is the daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Izumi has always taken her parent's reputation as a sign of pride and has zero tolerance for anyone who speaks ill against them. If I am o put it bluntly, the man just screwed himself over."

"Salamander has a daughter?" The Salamander said to himself. "Those guys never said anything about Salamander having a daughter."

"This is great," said Ur. "With her Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Izumi might stand a fighting chance against that faker."

"Impossible," said Blaise. Ur looked down with confusion. "Without her father around to teach her and the fire dragons still missing, Izumi hasn't learned the Fire Dragon Slayer arts. She can't control or consume fire."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ur quietly.

"Thanks for the tip, kitty cat," The Salamander cackled. He held out his hand, forming a large ball of fire. "Hey, brat, give a little message to your real father. Tell him he can burn in hell!"

If a great effort, the Salamander tossed the giant fireball down the road. Ur, though still cringing from the glass in her hands, slammed her fist, but it was quickly slapped away by Blaise's paw. Ur looked down at Blaise, who shook her head, telling her to leave it to her sister. Izumi stared at the fireball as it came closer and held out her hand. The fireball suddenly stopped moving when it touched Izumi's hand; she didn't even flinch as the flames licked her hand. Ur and the Salamander's jaws to drop, their eyes practically bugging out.

"**Flacari Negre,**" said Izumi.

A black magic circle suddenly exploded onto the surface of the fireball and less than a minute later, Izumi was holding a giant black of burning black flames. Izumi opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, sucking the black fire down her throat like a vacuum. Izumi finished the flames in second, burped loudly, wiped her mouth on her arm, and flashed a dangerous grin to the Salamander.

"Thanks for the meal, poser," said Izumi.

"WHAT THE FU – " The Salamander shrieked.

"I thought you said Izumi couldn't eat fire," said Ur, baffled.

"It's true," said Blaise. "Izumi can't eat _normal _fire. Izumi was born with a rare magic that only allows her to consume black tinted flames. Since black flames are a scientific impossibility, Izumi uses **Flacari Negre **to change the composition of normal fire." She smirked at Ur, who was staring at Izumi with admiration. "Unlike wizards who had to learn magic, Izumi was born with it. She uses a type of Dragon Slayer magic that is unique only to her…"

"All right, you poser," said Izumi. She held out her hand, coating it in a layer of black flames. "Now that I've had a good meal, I'm all fired up!"

"That is why she is called Dragonul Negru," said Blaise, "The Black Dragon."

"You're done for!" Izumi yelled. She dashed across the street as she shifted the flames in her hand to form a pair of claws around her fingers. "**Gheara de Dragonul Negru!**"

The Salamander started to noticeably panic as Izumi jumped at him and swung his flaming fist around in a desperate act to fight back. The two fists met in the middle and sent a sharp spike of heat down the street that instantly vaporized Ur's ice, but the level of strength between them was vastly different. Izumi grinded her foot into the ground and pressed forward, knocking away the Salamander's fist and delivering a powerful swipe across the Salamander's chest.

The force of the strike blew the Salamander blew him off his feet and into the air, crashing through four different buildings before he landed in an abandoned warehouse several blocks from Izumi. When the smoke clear and the flames had died down, everyone that looked outside would see Izumi A. Dragneel proudly in the middle of the road, wiping away the lingering flames.

"If he knows what's good for him," said Izumi, clapping her hands, "he won't be coming back any time soon."

"Izumi, that was downright amazing, but…" said Ur with a weak smile, pointing down the road, "you overdid it way worse than I did."

Izumi blinked and turned around; her eyes bulged at the extend of the damage she had cause in the heart of the moment. Nearby food and material shops now displayed melted merchandise, all greenery had essentially been burned to a crisp, and she didn't even want to get started on the amount of private property she destroyed. She actually saw the owner of the magic shop crying.

"Ooh, rea mea." Said Izumi.

"We are going to get in so much trouble for this," said Blaise.

"That was the most amazing thing I had ever seen," said Ur. "And I don't just mean the magic – that was really impressive. I never even heard of Black Dragon Slayer Magic. I don't think anyone has destroyed that much public property since our parents and the master were on the same team."

"Is that really something to be bragging about?" asked Blaise.

"You know, you really are your father's daughter," said Ur, touched Izumi's shoulder with a kind smile. "And would be an insult to his memory if you didn't join the Fairy Tail Guild. That is, if you still want to join."

"Ar – are you serious?" Izumi stammered. "You really think I could join Fairy Tail?"

"Only if you want to," said Ur.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Izumi squealed, grabbing Ur's hand. Ur visibly flushed, which Izumi was quick to notice. "I – I mean, I'm saying yes to joining the guild. I didn't mean to make is sound like – well, you know – "

"Yeah…" said Ur, looking away.

"All's well that ends well," said Blaise "Except perhaps…"

IZUMI A. DRAGNEEL! BLAISE OLIVIE CLAUS IXPELLIA III!" came the scream of a familiar guardian. Very slowly, Izumi, Ur, and Blaise turned around and spotted Marina with a very angry expression, bowling over helpless citizens who got in her way. "DID YOU DESTROY ANOTHER TOWN? JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"It's Marina!" Izumi screamed.

"Every cat for themselves!" Blaise yelled, running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Though she had no direct involvement in the destruction of the town, Ur has a sneaking suspicion that Marina would blame her for being a bad influence. And since she looked just as scary as the master when someone ate the last cheesecake, Ur turned tail. That day, two teenagers and a cat raced into the sunrise until they were bludgeoned to within an inch of their lives by a wild, blue-haired demon.

* * *

The hours had passed and the town was starting to recover from its nightly attack. While the people went to work rebuilding their livelihood, the Salamander returned to the conscious world, realizing he had landed in the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the town. He was buried until a pile of broken crate, covered in cuts and bruises. He tried burning his way through the material, but when he tried to ignite his hand, there was no spark. His power was gone. He eventually crawled out on his own and dropped to his knees, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"First the Salamander and now his daughter," the Salamander growled, clenching his fists. "Even after all these years, they still mock me. But this is not over – It's far from over. I just need to get a replacement Lacrima and then gather more followers from the Dragon Fangs. Yeah, that's what I'll do. And then, I'll find that little brat and burn her to ash."

"It seems like children are the only ones who don't learn," said a chirping voice. The Salamander looked around the warehouse, finding the childlike stranger sitting in the rafters, half covered in shadow. "Tell me, what's it like to live in total shame and disgrace for the last seventy-seven years? Does it sting?"

"Angel," said the Salamander in relief. "Thank goodness you are here. I need your help."

"You need _more _help from our guild," said Angel, giggling. "Haven't we done enough for you already? We have given you skin grafts, hair transplants, vocal cord replacements, retina reconfiguration, and even that handle little Lacrima that h=gave you artificial Dragon Slayer Magic. Everything you could possibly need to make people believe you were the real Natsu Dragneel." She started swinging her legs back and forth amusingly. "How much more help could you possibly need? It's like I told Messenger: once a loser, always a loser."

"Just give me another chance," The Salamander begged. "If I had more power – "

"You don't need more power," said Angel. "No matter how much you change on the outside, you are still the same pathetic man who came begging to our guild for pocket change. Hard to believe you were once known as Eisenwald's Erigor the Reaper." Erigor dropped his head, looking close to tears. "But in a way…you did do a good job. Now we know the full limit of the current batch of Dragon Lacrima and can use this information to weed out its flaws. And then there's the Black Dragon Slayer. She could be valuable in the long run. All in all, it wasn't a bad night."

"So then you will give me another," asked Erigor hopefully.

"Actually, my master asked me to give you something even better," said Angel in a sing-song voice.

"Better?" asked Erigor. "Like what?"

"Sweet mercy," said Angel, giggling.

Angel then started to whistle; it was a sweet and gentle melody that could sooth even the fussiest child to sleep. Erigor watched the girl and listen closely, wondering what glorious reward he would be receiving. Unfortunately, as Erigor continued to listen to the tune, he began to feel a painful throbbing in his ears. He could feel something warm dripping from his lobe as well as down his cheeks. He wiped some of it on his finger and looked. His eyes went wide in terror – it was blood!

The full reality of the situation fell on Erigor and he clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise. But Angel's song just kept coming through and seemed to getting louder each second. Erigor dropped to his knees and allowed his arms to fall at his side, no longer having the strength to hold himself up. The last thing Erigor saw was Angel's devilish smirk as she faded into the shadows before he fell into the blissful arms of oblivion.

* * *

**And that concludes the full introduction of Izumi A. Dragneel, but not the end of the Introduction Arc. There are many more chapters to come as well as many Fairy Tail wizards, old and new. And as you may have noticed, all of Izumi's spells are said in Seven's language, so you better pay close attention to with Izumi and this new character, Angel, many questions are to be asked. Where did Izumi learn her Dragon Slayer magic? Who is Angel? And what does her guild have planned for Izumi in the future? To find out, tune in next time on Fairy Tail: Rekindle!**

* * *

**Seven-Fiore Translator**

**Speech**

Dragonul Negru – Black Dragon  
Fii blestemat! Va fi bine! – Damn! He's fine!  
Rea mea – my bad  
Dreptate! – Damn right!  
fiu de catea – you son of a bitch.

**Spells**

**Flacari Negre – **Black Flames  
**Gheara de Dragonul Negru – **Black Dragon Claw

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Card**

**Name: **Izumi A. Dragneel  
**Age: **15  
**Magic: **Black Dragon Slayer  
**Likes: **Fairy Tail, shopping, daytime television  
**Dislikes: **Spicy food, Mana Alberona  
**Relatives: **Natsu Dragneel (Father), Lucy Heartfilia (Mother, Deceased), Blaise ("Sister"), Marina (Legal Guardian)  
**Description: **Izumi is a unique wizard due to the nature of her being born with magic rather than learning how to mold her magic like most wizards. Izumi has been living in Seven her whole life, growing up on her Guardian's stories, leading to her dream of joining Fairy Tail. In recent days, she has become fascinated with find a Black Gate Key, which appears often in her dreams.


	4. Magnolia, Part 1

**Fairy Tail: Rekindle**

Fairy Tail, Rave © Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Chapter Three: Magnolia, Part 1**

Somewhere in the region of Fiore, in an unspoken location, the Angel stepped into the single spotlight amidst the sea of darkness. The Angel was a young teenager with sky-blue hair that framed her heart-shaped face and tied into two long pigtails. She wore a short, pure-white dress with black lines running down the sides, white elbow gloves and matching knee boots, black stockings, and a pristine cape that was parted down the middle. Her right thigh, though barely visible, was branded with a sky-blue cross.

As the Angel saluted to the darkness, five Lacrima screens blinked into her field of vision, each one broadcasting the silhouette of a different man.

"You better bring good news, Angel, or we will have to find someone who is more deserving of the title," said the man in the center.

"I have some bad news, but I also have good news," said Angel, bowing respectfully to the man. "The bad news is that the test with Erigor was a complete failure. The Dragon Slayer Lacrima was too unstable to stand against equal or greater force."

"And the good news?" said the Master irritably.

"I was able to discern a flaw in the Dragon Slayer Lacrima and may have found a way to improve upon it," said Angel. "If my calculations are correct, we might be able to manufacture fully functioning Dragon Slayer Lacrima within a few months."

"Just before the Grand Magic Games," said the elderly man on the far left. "And what about Erigor?"

"Already taken care of," said Angel. "I eliminated him and removed any traces of our involvement. I have already taken the liberty of assigning a temporary master to the Dragon Fangs, one who is entirely loyal to you, of course, Master."

"Excellent work, Angel," said the Master. "Our guild cannot afford to make any more mistakes. Not since the last Angel had the unfortunate conflict with Lamia Scale's Iron Rock Jura. You had proven yourself worth of your title after you had successfully assassinated her before she could tell anyone of our plans."

"Man, I miss the old Angel," said the man on the far right. "At least she knew how to show a man a good time, right, tiny-tits?"

"My breasts have nothing to do with this, Spirit!" Angel shrieked.

"Enough!" shouted the Master and both went silent. "This is not the time for infighting, especially over such trivial matters. We must not forget the true purpose of our campaign – our holy mission that will lead the world to its glorious destiny. Knight, Prophet, I expect both of you to follow up on Angel's lead. I want the Dragon Slayer Lacrima completed as soon as possible."

"We will work as quickly as we can, Master," said Prophet. "Given that Erigor was the first successful prototype we've vome across in a long time, we are only a few more tests away from completing the Dragon Slayer Lacrima that had been developed by Ivan Dreyar and Brain. Given enough time, their magic may prove to enough to match your power, Knight."

"That remains to be seen," said Knight. "But I beg the question as to what occurred in Holly Town. I've been hearing reports from the Magic Council that Erigor was defeated by an immigrant from Seven throwing what the citizens has described as "fire as black as a demon's heart". Is any of this true?"

"That's actually the most interesting part," said Angel. "She's a wizard born and raised in the magically deprived country of Seven. Her name is Izumi A Dragneel, the Dragonul Negru."

* * *

"Uriaşe!" Izumi exclaimed.

From the first moment since she had stepped into Magnolia, this had been the gist of what Izumi had to say. You could hardly blame her – Magnolia was many times larger than her hometown of Cinque. The wide canals filled with passing boats, the cluster of buildings stacked against one another, even the town center of Kardia Cathedral. It was a lot to take in. But the thing Izumi and Blaise had been looking forward to was at the farthest end of Magnolia, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora.

Izumi, with Blaise clinging to her shoulder, and Ur stopped at the giant stone gates to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. the first thing that came to Izumi's mind was how the guild hall resembled more like the castles in fairy tales that Marina used to read to her when she was a child. She supposed it had been done that way on purpose. She grinned at the Fairy Tail banner that fluttered in the wind underneath the gilded bell, which had been ringing since it had reach the tenth hour. She didn't even mind the bikini clad drunkard cuddling the keg of liquor in front of the door.

"Whoa…" said Izumi.

"'Whoa' is right," said Blaise, "this place is enormous. How could the guild afford to build this place?"

"Well, it was designed this war after the Phantom Lord War," said Ur, "but it went to ruins during the Seven Year Slump, and then there was the whole Twilight Ogre debacle. Luckily, the people of Magnolia were nice enough to fix the place when Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. It's been a few years since we've won the Grand Magic Games, but the guild is still pulling strong with members and missions."

"I can't believe we're finally here," said Izumi, literally shivering with anticipation. "The Fairy Tail Guild – my lifelong dream is finally coming true."

"Well, it's not gonna come true if you still standing out here," said Ur. "C'mon, let's get inside and introduce you to everyone. Oh, at watch out for Cana. She's an angry drunk when someone tries to take away her rum."

Izumi wasn't sure how to respond, but she made a wide berth around the drunken woman. Ur paused at the double doors, opened them slowly for dramatic effect, before throwing them open. Ur gestured her inside and Izumi took her first tentative steps forward.

The inside of the guild hall was beyond anything Izumi could have imagined it would be: a two-floored hall with hundreds of benches occupied by at least two hundred wizards, many of them turning their chairs to the white-haired beauty singing on stage. The right side of the guild hall was occupied by a long bar where guild mates were being served by a petite woman and the opposite wall had a large board covered in flyers, probably mission assignments. There was a corner of the hall dedicated to some of Fairy Tail's accomplishments include a large jeweled horn, a dozen golden trophies from the GMG, and…the king's crown?

And then there was the guild members themselves. Some of the members closer to the door looked around when they noticed that Ur wasn't alone, but everyone was too preoccupied staring at the singer to notice. Izumi was amazed at the differences between them: some weren't even ten years old and others could have been old enough to have been her grandfather. Ur walked in after her and opened her mouth to say something, but was suddenly tackled a curly, blue-haired woman who was literally crying waterfalls.

"Ur!" the woman wailed loudly. "Juvia was so worried! Juvia heard that half the town was blown up by a black monster and Juvia was worried that her baby might have gotten hurt! But now Juvia is happy that her baby Ur is safe and sound!"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" whined Ur.

"And yet you aren't the least bit embarrassed that you left your pants on the train," said Blaise.

"What?" said Ur, looking down. "Ah crap! Everyone in town was looking at me!"

"Ur! You're just as bold as your daddy!" said Juvia. Looking over her daughter's shoulder, Juvia saw Izumi and Blaise. "Juvia has never seen you before. Are you friends of Ur?"

"Actually, we are," said Izumi nervously. "We met in Holly and beat up a poser trying to pass himself off as Salamander. I'm actually the reason why the town was blown up. Rea mea."

"We heard someone blew up half the town in a single night," said a man's voice, "but we thought it had to be someone from Fairy Tail. If you can cause that much destruction in under an hour, you've definitely qualify for this guild."

"Stop making Fairy Tail sound bad!" said a female voice, followed by a loud _whack_.

Izumi raised a brow as she was approached by two teenagers, one boy and one girl. The boy was slightly taller than his friend and had spiky, red hair that matched his eyes. He wore a black jacket with the lines down the sleeves and a yellow Fairy Tail on the left side of his chest, a pair of jeans, and a black choker.

The girl, the one who smacked him over the head, was very short, but still an inch taller than Izumi, which only served to annoy her, and short, ocean blue hair that framed her face. Her clothing looked like something worn at a private school: red-green plaid skirt, a white blouse and yellow sweater vest, red and green striped tie, and polished black shoes. A green Fairy Tail mark was stamped on her right hand.

"Please ignore my troll of a friend," said the girl. "Fairy Tail's really not as bad as everyone thinks it is."

"**This is Grace Rosen and her partner, Razor Garnier,**" said the Narrator, "**a two-man team who complement each other's unique brand of magic. They are Fairy Tail's strongest tag-team.**"

"So you blew up Holly Town, huh?" said Grace kindly, which Izumi nodded embarrassingly. "That must have taken some very powerful magic to blow up half the town in one night, but…you don't look like you're from around here. Tell me, are you from Seven. I heard people from Seven have darker skin because they live in a hotter climate."

"Oh, is that what it was," said Razor. "For a minute there, I thought she was an alien or something."

"Razor, you insensitive jerk!" Grace yelled angrily. Izumi stepped back as Grace pulled out a heavy book and dropped it on Razor's head, delivering an instant KO. Grace turned back to Izumi and bowed deeply. "I am _so _sorry about him. He has a serious medical condition where he says stupid stuff before he thinks."

"It's not the first time made a comment about my nationality," Izumi chuckled. "And it certainly won't be the last. Don't worry, I know he didn't mean anything by it."

"So what's Seven like?" asked Grace, pulling Izumi and Blaise to the nearest table. They left Razor on the ground and Ur in her mother's death grip. "I'm an immigrant too – my parents and I came here from Caelum, so I only know what I heard about it. Is it true that people over in Seven don't believe in magic?"

"It's not that they don't believe it," said Izumi thoughtfully, "It's just that they usually have a scientific reason for explaining everything. The country spends most of its time developing advance sciences and technologies. The cities are pretty nice, but the whole country is just a giant desert. That's why everyone who lives in Seven usually has darker skin."

"I think it's lovely," said a lusty, feminine tone. "It makes you look exotic, my little diamond in the rough."

Izumi felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her waist and shivered as she felt someone's tongue lick the outer rim of her ear. Blaise screamed and pulled Izumi away by the arm and Grace sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head. Izumi turned around, an came face-to-face with a white haired woman looking at her with a lustful smile. She wore a tight, white shirt that pushed up her ample breasts, a black leather jacket with a white Fairy Tail Mark on the back, and a pair of black pants held by a leather belt. The Fairy Tail mark was tattooed on the right side of her neck in white.

Now Izumi had no problems accepting that Ur was a homosexual, but that was only because she had time to know her. This woman had come completely out of nowhere and licked her ear, which was a little creepy. The white-haired woman kneeled on the bench and leaned closer, causing Izumi to lean back, and licked her lips in a suggestive way.

"Aw, you liked that, didn't you?" said the woman sensually. "I bet you're thinking 'this girl must know how to have a good time' and you'd be right. Say, why don't we go to the hotel and…get better acquainted."

"Um – uh – I mean, - duh – er – " Izumi stammered stupidly.

"Just relax," said the woman soft, touching Izumi's cheek and leaning closer, "and just go with it…"

"Kit Domovoi Strauss!" said Lisanna, jumping between Izumi and Kit and pushing them away. "Are you trying to scare people again! That is very rude – I thought I taught you better than that! When I tell your Aunt Mira, you are going to be in so much trouble mister/miss! You'll be lucky if she doesn't bend you over her knee!"

"Aw, mom, I was just playing around," said Kit.

Lisanna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, showing that she wasn't amused. Kit sighed and snapped her fingers, covering herself in an elaborate magic circle. When the circle dissipated, Kit was no longer a busty woman by a tall, teenage man with choppy white hair that wore the same clothes. Izumi and Blaise's eyes were wide as dinner plate, which got Kit laughing.

"Surprised ya, didn't I?" Kit laughed.

"**This man-woman is Kit,**" said the Narrator, "**Fairy Tail's greatest shapeshifter and infiltrator. Kit's magic has allows him/her to change his/her body to whatever suits his needs, leaving others to wonder what his/her true gender really is.**

"Kit," said Lisanna, scowling and grabbing her son/daughter by the ear. "If I told you once, I told you a hundred times not to pull that trick on people. It's indecent, inappropriate, and immoral."

"Gah, give me a break, mom," Kit whined.

"Let's go somewhere else for now," Grace said to Izumi.

Izumi and Blaise wasted no time jumping out of their seats. They walked across the guild to the bar and took a seat on the stools, which was fortunate since the bar was completely packed. As they took her seat, Izumi noticed a petite woman with short purple hair running orders, looking rather haggard, but smiling nonetheless.

"Sorry for the wait, Grace," said Kinana, sighing tiredly. "It's been like this for a while now. I'm starting to wish that Fairy Tail would go back to the old days when we didn't have so many members. At least then there weren't so many dishes to clean."

"I know you don't really mean that," said Grace, smiling. Kinana stared at her blankly, causing Grace to sweat. "Er – anyway, where's Luna? I wanted to introduce her to Izumi."

"KYAA!" a woman screamed, followed by the sound of broken glass.

"That would be her," said Kinana.

Izumi and Grace turned in their chairs towards one of the farthest tables, where a few of the guild members were covered in glass and beer. Crumpled on the floor, soaking in beer next to the table was a lovely young girl with wavy brown hair and a pair of cute glasses. She wore a simple sky-blue blouse, a short, red skirt, a pair of red boots, and three different colored belts looping around her waist.

Izumi figured that Luna the Waitress had tripped over her feet and accidentally spilled the beer over herself and the people she had been serving. Izumi was surprised that none of the men were angry at her, but were actually laughing and telling jokes to each other. Luna moaned cutely as the beer seeped into her clothes, and Izumi couldn't resist looking down at her now see-through blouse.

"**This adorable and clumsy girl is Luna Strauss,**" said the Narrator, "**a lovely waitress working for Kinana in Fairy Tail. She has recently retired from active wizardy due to personal issues.**"

"Drăguţ…" said Izumi.

"Well, it looks like Luna's busy," said Grace. "It's a really nice person, if not a little clumsy. But you have to admit that a glass-wearing girl combined with her clumsy personality makes her total adorable. That's why she's so popular with the guys, and Ur, of course."

"Yeah, adorable…" said Izumi, who was still staring at Luna fixatedly. Blaise grimaced and smacked her across the face with her tail. "Ow! Ca face rau! You didn't need to do that!"

"You were staring at that woman's chest for three minutes," said Blaise dignified. "I might understand that you are jealous or even wishful, but staring at another woman's breasts is not proper behavior for a young lady and won't help your with your own problem."

"I don't have a problem," said Izumi quietly. Even as she said that, she looked down at her own chest and groaned. "It's not fair…"

"You two really are an interesting pair," said Grace.

The man sitting next to Izumi was suddenly pulled out of her seat and Ur took his place, slamming her face on the counter.

"God, mom can be so overdramatic sometimes," said Ur. "If she cried anymore, she'd flood the guild hall. And I'm not exaggerating, she'd really flood the guild hall. One time when I was six and scraped my knee, the master had to paid thousands of jewels to repair the flood damage." She craned her head to Grace. "Hey, Grace, shouldn't you be checking on your boyfriend?"

"Razor's not my boyfriend!" yelled Grace, red-faced.

"I never said it was Razor, did I?" said Ur slyly.

"But – I - he – ugh!" Grace stammered. She pushed off her stool and stomped away.

"So what's the 411 on those two?" asked Izumi. Ur blinked, having no clue what the expression meant. "What's going on between Razor and Grace? Are you a couple or something?"

"Well, not officially," said Ur, grinning. "Grace and Razor are both foreigners – Grace is from Caelum and Razor is from Minstrel. They arrived at the guild on the same day and when they picked out their first job, they chose the same one. And ever since then, they've been Fairy Tail's strongest two person team. They haven't told each other how they feel, but everyone knows those two are going to end up together. I guess you could say they were brought together by the red thread of fate."

"Red thread…" said Izumi. She held up her hand, surprising Ur with a piece of red thread. "You mean like this?"

"Er – Izumi, that's actually…"

"Blondie!"

Izumi screamed as the single thread became hundreds, constricted around arms, pinning them to her sides, and wrapped around the majority of her body. Izumi was lifted out of her stool, with Ur making no effort to save her, and was thrown back until her face was met with the bouncy bosom of Flare Corona. Izumi tentatively stared up at Flare, who was breathing heavily and staring at Izumi with demented look in her eyes.

"Um…hi?" said Izumi with uncertainty.

"Blondie is not Blondie, but looks like Blondie," said Flare crazily. "Maybe Blondie is Blondie, but Blondie doesn't look like Blondie because Blondie is different than Blondie looked like I had seen Blondie!" Flare's hair tightened around Izumi. " Then that means Blondie is back! Blondie is back!"

"Ajuta-ma…nu pot respire…," said Izumi winded.

"Uh, Flare…," said Ur, timidly approaching Flare. "Flare, that's not Lucy. That's her daughter, Izumi Dragneel. But now that you mention it, she does kinda look like Lucy, not that I've ever seen her before, just photos. What I'm trying to say is that Izumi is not Lucy."

"Yes, it's true," said Blaise, climbing onto Ur's shoulder. "The sad truth is that when Izumi was born, there were some complications during the birth and Lucy Heartfilia did not make it through the night.

"Blondie is…gone," said Flare with a hollow breath. "Blondie is not coming back home? Not coming back to me?"

"I'm sorry, Flare," said Ur earnestly, slowly reaching out to the hair cocoon that Izumi was trapped in. "Now would you mind letting Izumi…"

"No!" Flare screamed. Her blazing-red hair curled and uppercut Ur, throwing her into the air and over the bar counter, causing some of the glass on the shelves to fall and smash against the floor. Kinina cried and tried to pick up as much unbroken glass as she could. "You are trying to trick me, trying to take Blondie away from me! But you can't have Blondie! Blondie is mine!"

"She's not Blondie – I mean, Lucy!" snapped Blaise. "Get it through your thick skull, woman!"

"Kitty is trying to take Blondie away from me," said Flare with a deranged glare. "But I won't let her. Blondie is mine and only mine."

"Geez, why is the master never around when we need her?" said Ur.

"Please stop," asked Kinina pleadingly. "I'm running out of good glass."

Resigning to the situation, Ur jumped over the counter and pressed her fist against her palm as the temperature took a severe drop. Many of the people that had been nearby had scattered to the opposite end of the guild hall and Kinana had hunkered down behind the bar. But before Ur could call out her spell, Flare's billowed out and tangled around her body like vines – a few threads were even threatening to pulled down her underwear, much to the joy of many men.

Suddenly, a gunshot ripped through the air and Izumi and Ur collapsed on the floor. Flare whimpered loudly and started to tear up, falling on her behind as her precious red hair pooled around her in tiny shreds. Izumi, spitting out some hair that had gotten into her mouth, followed the sound of the gunshot to a table a few feet away that the guild members had jumped away from.

Leaning back into her chair with her feet resting on the table was a tall and slender older woman with dark green hair tied into a long braid. She wore a short, brown skirt, a dark green bra underneath a dark brown vest, a pair of snakeskin leather boots, a leather belt with a gold Fairy Tail buckle and holster, and a brown cowboy hat hanging over her eyes. She was holding a silver .45 colt revolver at Flare and a smoking cigarette between her teeth. Her Fairy Tail mark was branded in dark green on her left cheek.

The cowgirl pulled back the hammer of her revolver, almost daring any of them to make a move. When no one budged for thirty seconds, she twirled her gun around her finger and holstered it safely. She took a long drag of her cigarette, exhaling a small puff of smoke.

"What the hell is your problem?" said the woman irritably. "Lucy's dead – get over it. Geez, what's a girl gotta do to get a decent smoke in peace around here?"

"**This gun trotting woman is Asuka Connell,**"said the Narrator. "**She is a natural shot that is known throught the country as "Bull's-Eye Connell. She holds the title as Fairy Tail's resident chain smoker.**"

"Now, now, there's no need for violence, Asuka," said Ur nervously, suspiciously creeping behind Izumi. "Flare was just getting a little ahead of herself and had another one of her…episodes. Isn't that right, Flare?"

"My beautiful hair…," moaned Flare, trying to pile up her precious curls.

"Whatever," said Asuka, taking another deep breath. "Just keep it quiet, will ya? It's been a long day and I really need a smoke."

"Um…" said a timid voice. Izumi and Ur rounded to the counter, surprised to see that one of them hadn't run away from Flare during her little rampage. Though Izumi did notice that her stomach was bulging, which must have meant that she was pregnant. "Actually, do you mind a bit, Asuka? I don't have a problem with you smoking, but could you not do it so close? I'm worried it might be bad for the baby."

"Tch, whatever," said Asuka, pushing her chair back and standing up. "You better pop that sucker soon, Wendy. You're starting to become a real killjoy."

"I am not!" snapped Wendy, pouting cutely as Asuka moved closer to the stage.

"Hey, Wendy," said Ur, taking a seat back at the bar with Izumi and Blaise. "I didn't know you were in the Guild Hall. I thought you would have been back home taking it easy for a while given your current condition. Why aren't you with Sora?"

"Oh, my child of a husband took Sora to a carnival in a neighboring town," said Wendy. "And since I'm pregnant again, he won't let me ride the trains because he think their "too dangerous". I swear, he paid this much attention to me when we were dating."

"You know he means well," said Ur, rounding to Izumi. "Izumi, this is…"

"Wendy Marvell, the Sky Maiden!" shouted Izumi excitedly. "Marina told me about you in her stories like the time you took down Nirvana and fought Lamia Scale's God Slayer."

"It's nice to have a fan," said Wendy, smiling. "But my name is Wendy Conbolt now and, as you can see, I'm not exactly a maiden anymore."

"How far are you along now?" asked Ur.

"Only a couple of months," said Wendy, patting her swollen stomach. "I still have a long way before I can see my new baby. I'm excited for when that day comes, but at the moment I want to know a little more about your friends, Ur. Your name is Izumi Dragneel, right? Natsu and Lucy's daughter?"

"That's me," said Izumi, gesturing to Blaise. "And this is my sister, Blaise Olivie Claus Ixpellia III, or Blaise for short."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Blaise.

"So you finally decided to show yourself, Blaise,"

"I know that chalkboard scratching voice anywhere," said Blaise lowly. She stepped a few feet to the side as Carla the Exceed dropped down from above, hovering a few feet off the counter just to show off her birdlike wings. "Carla. I knew something smell like month old tuna. What do you think you're doing here?"

"I lived in the Fairy Tail Guild for over twenty years now," said Carla in a dignified tone. "It is you who is trespassing on my territory. But as your benevolent future queen, it is only right that I should grace your with my kindness and allow you to stay here. After all, isn't it torture enough to let you live with the illusion that you may become the next queen?"

"Just because you are Queen Shagotte's daughter doesn't mean you're qualified for the job," said Blaise. "The reason ten candidates were chosen was because you are obviously not the one suited for the position. It should go to someone with who is well-rounded and sharp-minded."

"And you think that's you," said Carla, laughing insultingly. "You are only eight years old – a child at best."

"At least I don't dress like a child," said Blaise, referring to the Carla's colorful ensemble. "Seriously, you look like you're ready to start your first day of preschool."

"Resorting to name calling, are we," said Carla smugly. "Just what I would expect from a wingless kitten."

"You prissy little…" Blaise hissed.

"Now that's enough out of both of you!" snapped Wendy, scolding them like the experience mother she is. "You two need to start acting like adults – Carla, you can't make an excuse because you are one. Now both of you pretend to be nice or…or no fish for a week!"

"Ugh…fine," Carla groaned loudly. She held her paw to shake Carla's, much harder than she needed to. "Let's get along nicely, Blaise."

"Whatever you say, Carla," said Blaise, purposely sinking her claws in.

Wendy, looking very proud of herself, turned to Kinana and asked for a glass of milk, unaware of Carla and Blaise glaring daggers at each other behind her back. Wendy also ordered a strong draft for Ur and a tall glass of apple juice for Izumi since she was still a year underage, saying it was her way of welcoming Izumi to the guild.

Izumi, a little put-off that she was still under the drinking limit, turned in her stool which the glass in hand, looking around the expansive guild hall. there was a lot of interesting things to see in Fairy Tail: Grace arguing with Razor until she smacked him over the head with a dictionary, Flare trying to stitch her hair back together, Kit getting an earful from his/her mother, and Asuka puffing up clouds of smoke that occasionally cause the singer on stage to go into a coughing fit. Ur turned in her seat with Izumi, taking careful sip of her beer.

"What do you think of Fairy Tail so far?" said Ur.

"Is it always like this?" asked Izumi.

"Well, today's Sunday," said Ur. "So it's kind of a slow day."

"This is a slow day?" said Izumi surprisingly. "I haven't even been here for half-an-hour and already I think I'm in way over my head. But you know" she took another look around the hall, no longer resisting the urge to smile "this place looks really fun."

Ur chortled and tilted her head back, chugging down her beer with gusto. Izumi mimicked her friend and slammed her glass on the bar counter at the same time as Ur, letting Kinana slip away with the dishes before they could break them. As Ur and Izumi turned in their seats to watch the white-haired singer – Mirajane, Ur told her – Izumi began to wonder what other surprises Fairy Tail had waiting for her. And then slammed open with a loud _crash!_

Izumi, Ur, and nearly a third of the hall turned in their seats towards the doors. A tall teenaged man with a mess of white hair was standing at the threshold, panting hard like he had run a marathon. He wore a black jacket with a white fur collar, a white shirt beneath it, a pair of pristine white pants held by a leather belt, and a small necklace with three crystals. He carried a heavy broadsword that was the size of his body and was marked with a red Fairy Tail tattoo on his right forearm.

The weird swordsman stood at the entrance for a long time, panting laboriously, and some of the guild members had turned back to watching Mirajane after they knew who it was who had barged in.

"Hey, Haru, what's up with you?" asked Ur.

"Need…food…" said Haru weakly.

And then he collapsed face-first on the floor, stomach growling like a starving beast.

"And that would be Haru Glory," said Ur nonchalantly.

"Uh…" said Izumi.

* * *

**And that about does it for this chapter, which is really nothing more than an introduction of some of the more important characters that will play larger roles in the story. At to those who are wondering: yes, this is the same Haru Glory from Rave – the Fairy Tail x Rave OVA is non-canon. And to those who are wondering: yes, Elie exists in this universe, but she will not appear for a long time. In the next chapter, we will complete the introductions, have the traditional Fairy Tail welcoming brawl, and hint towards a bigger mystery taking place around them. Please stay tuned for more.**

* * *

**Seven-Fiore Translator**

Uriaşe! – Huge!  
Drăguţ – Cute  
Ca face rau! – That hurt!  
Ajuta-ma…nu pot respira... – Help me…can't breathe…

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild Card**

**Name: **Blaise**  
Age: **8**  
Magic: **Battle Mode**  
Likes: **Izumi, milk  
**Dislikes: **dogs, Carla**  
Relatives: **Izumi Dragneel ("Sister"), Marina (Legal Guardian)**  
Description: **Blaise is a tenderhearted Exceed who also understands the importance of responsibility and is often the voice of reason for Team XL. She was discovered as an egg eight years prior by Marina and given to Izumi both to teach her about taking care of other and to have as a playmate. Blaise is one of the ten candidates carefully selected by Queen Shagotte to become the next Exceed ruler.


End file.
